the_atherian_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
NightmareTheSpy
"Orange you glad I didn't say Ryder?! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ''- NightmareTheSpy to Michael after killing Ryder.'' NightmareTheSpy is a demon that previously haunted CalTheSpy in the past after the events of Claire's death, and the third being to reside in CalTheSpy's soul after Kharon and Daenova. Appearance NightmareTheSpy has a similar appearance to CalTheSpy, with a large black worn out looking fedora with a potential bullet hole through the left side. He wears a large striped sweater with a large rip along the front, exposing his rotten chest. He wears a rotten Made-Man on the right of his sweater and has scarred and rotten skin under his balacava. Personality NightmareTheSpy is a manipulative being, showing little empathy. He usually appears as a malevolent even sadistic killer, who enjoys mainly toying with his victims through their worst and deepest fears and secrets before killing them. With a similar attire and even more similar attitude to CalTheSpy, NightmareTheSpy possesses the ability to enter, manipulate and even shut down people's dreams, which he uses to commonly torment his target before killing them. NightmareTheSpy is a entity made up of some of CalTheSpy's deepest fears and worries, explaining why his appearance is so similar to Cal. History NightmareTheSpy first started appearing in CalTheSpy's dreams, which lead to Cal seeking help from Dave. Dave offers help from a psychologist, his uncle Juilus Hazamarian. Using one of his devices, Julius and Dave enter Cal's dream and battle against NightmareTheSpy through numerous constantly changing locations. He manages to stab Julius in the chest with his knife-glove, but thanks to a ubercharge failsafe, Juilius makes it out of the dream alive and Dave manages to destroy Nightmare. Nightmare makes a later reappearance in front of Michael, Kendra's brother and scares him by slicing the throat of his boyfriend, Ryder. Michael later tells these nightmares to Kendra, who tells Dave about it. Dave refers Michael to Julius and he and Kendra enter his dreams as well. This time, Nightmare gains a advantage as they fight him, but are suddenly saved by Cal, who shows up after being told prior by Dave. With a prior knowledge of fighting Nightmare, Cal assists the two in their fight and Michael ends up delivering the final blow, shattering Nightmare's soul. Nightmare later makes a final reappearance after his soul is restored by GenoCal, seeking his assistance in destroying The Unknown. The two battled and Unknown ended up beheading Nightmare after he had stabbed him multiple times. It is presumed their battle ended in a tie. What happened to NightmareTheSpy afterward is unknown. After revealing their plans to revive Ford Heartman's portal, Julius mentions to Cal how he wasn't afraid of the possibility of a mind-manipulating trigonal demon coming through the portal, as he already had his own demons haunting him, presumably referring to NightmareTheSpy's continued existance. Trivia * NightmareTheSpy's appearance, weapon and style is based on the character off of Freddy Kruger from the 2010 film, A Nightmare On Elm Street. * Nightmare even references this during his battle against Unknown. After violently stabbing Unknown in the eyes, he cockily yells "Freddy ain't got s*it on me, bitch!" * NightmareTheSpy's cosmetics are part of the "The Worst Nightmare" cosmetic set for Spy, released in the fan-made update "Night Of The Living Update".